how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney and Robin
|Row 2 title = Started Dating |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Break up |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Back Together |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Current Status |Row 5 info = Engaged}} Show Outline Season 1 to Season 4 The first sign of a possible relationship between Barney and Robin Scherbatsky occurs in the first seasons , where Robin acts as Barney's wingman (in place of Ted who is seeing Victoria). During this process Robin seems to be better at being the wingman than Ted ever was. At the end of the evening, Barney decides to disrobe as he assumes he will be hooking up with Robin. After presenting his view on the chemistry between the two, he learns that Robin still has feelings for Ted thus ending the night. This episode establishes what Barney thinks of Robin. In , Barney comments that Robin is 'a ten' when talking about the hotness of the girl (or girls) he's going to need to find for Ted in order to beat that. During the episode , Robin's old boyfriend Simon comes back to town. After going out with him for a few weeks, he dumps her, and Robin is left in a vulnerable state. She invites Barney back to her apartment to watch the music video she made as a teenager called 'Sandcastles in the Sand' and this eventually leads to Robin and Barney having sex. When they wake up the next morning, they try to pretend it never happened so they do not upset Ted. Ted eventually finds out and, though he forgives Robin, he temporarily ends his friendship with Barney. Things take a step further again in . Barney who is now absent from the group because of the incident from , rushes to be at Ted's hospital bed when he finds out from Lily about the accident. In doing so, Barney himself is hit by a Bus going the wrong way down a one way street. As Lily and Marshall ask Barney about what he saw when his life was flashing before his eyes after the bus accident, Barney looks contemplative as he gazes across to Robin standing next to the hospital bed. In , Barney confesses his feelings for Robin to Lily in order to seek her advice about what to do. Lily suggests he should tell Robin he loves her, but he dismisses this idea. Ted and Robin become 'friends with benefits' and Barney is clearly so distressed by the situation that he smashes a TV outside the bar every time the gang is talking about it. Barney then tries to ensure that Robin and Ted do not get into anymore fights, therefore giving them no reason to have sex. Ted picks up on this and questions whether or not Barney is in love with Robin. Season 5 In , he and Robin develop a complicated relationship which drives Lily insane given her previous vested interest in Barney's new-found feelings, and her friendship with Robin. Eventually, they agree to have "The Talk" and decide to lie to everyone else, and pretend to be in a relationship in order to satisfy Lily. Lily accepts the lie, knowingly, believing that they truly mean what they say, even if they do not know it yet. In subsequent episodes of the fifth season, Barney is seen to be taking lessons on Robin from Ted ( ), because he is afraid she will dump him. Barney attempts to get US Citizenship for Robin ( ), tracking down Robin in Canada when she wakes up there after a drinking session. In , Robin and Barney have started to fight and do so often, both try to cover this fact up as they try to be a 'better' couple than Marshall and Lily. Finally in , Barney and Robin break up although not in an argumentative way everyone expects. They decided to remain friends. Season 6 They are shown to be close friends during Season 6. They often challenge each other, and Robin consoles Barney when he finds out who his real father is. Barney hints near the end of the season that he was, in fact, very happy with Robin. It has been hinted they have remaining feelings for each other. While talking to his father, Barney says that maybe he has already met "the one", obviously he's talking about Robin. In , it is seen that the two are (to themselves) considering getting back together, but are convinced otherwise when they see the outcome of Ted and Zoey's relationship. While Barney starts the conversation in the car about how bad they were as a couple, it appears both Barney and Robin get more conflicted about it further into the episode. Their brief discussion with Ted about the past is more an attempt by them to convince themselves than Ted. Although Robin forces Barney to talk to Nora when he sees her on the street, her expressions changes from happy to sad when she sees him asking her out. Season 7 In , it is revealed that Robin still has feelings for Barney. In , Robin gets jealous when she sees him with Nora and tries to hook-up with him while Nora is away. She later sends a girl to meet Barney during his date with Nora, hoping it will break him and Nora up, but has a change of heart and tackles the girl before she can walk in on their date. Barney and Robin share a kiss at the end of , which turned into sleeping together as revealed at the beginning of . Robin says that she can't believe she cheated on Kevin and Barney says the same about Nora. They realize that they like each other so they agree to tell their partners about the night before and then talk about their relationship. After breaking up with Nora, Barney is shown to have strong feelings for Robin, who is not willing to end her relationship with Kevin. In , Kevin breaks up with Robin. Later Ted confronts Barney saying that Robin is in love with him, and something happened between them, which resulted in Barney and Nora's breakup, that night when he saw him in Robin's room with candles, rose petals and pictures from his relationship with Robin. Barney then tells Ted everything that happened, and that Robin picked Kevin because she loves him. When Ted tells Barney that Kevin and Robin broke up last night, he says that he doesn't care that Robin is single because she doesn't feel the same way, and he wouldn't care if she started dated someone else, even if that person was Ted, because he wants her to be with someone who makes her happy even if that person is not him. In the , Barney proposes to Quinn in an airport security room. Returning to Lily and Marshall's apartment, Barney announces this to those present alongside Quinn. Robin appears to be shocked and says nothing while Lily and Marshall first speak to congratulate the couple. After the others leave, Barney and Robin have a bittersweet conversation about how it's their last chance to run away together. But Robin, believing Barney to be truly happy with Quinn, tells him she's happy for him. In the final scene, Robin is revealed to be the bride at Barney's wedding (despite the fact that Barney and Quinn became engaged earlier in the same episode). Season 8 In the , a flashforward to the wedding reveals both Barney and Robin having cold feet. Back in the present, Robin is surprised when Quinn asks her to be one of her bridesmaids prompting Barney to reveal that he never told her about their relationship. Robin is hurt that Barney seemingly deleted every piece of evidence of their relationship (so that Quinn would never find out) but later he gives her a key to a storage unit on 622 West 14th Street where he keeps a box full of things from their time together. Upon seeing this, Robin is moved and becomes teary-eyed while Barney is shown smiling as he thinks about Robin in the cab home with Quinn. In , a flash-forward is shown to when Barney and Robin are engaged. It shows Barney telling his co-workers how excited he is for his wedding. His boss asks if he wants a pre-nup, and he replies, "Not this time." (This comes after a pre-nup with his ex-fiancee Quinn causes the end of their relationship due to trust issues.) Robin then comes in and they kiss and go to lunch. In , Robin worries about Barney when he takes on a dog as his new wingman, which he names Brover. He is upset when he must return Brover to his rightful owner, so Robin goes with him prompting them to recall when Barney accompanied Robin when she dropped off her dogs at her lesbian aunt's farm. When Brover's owner, an attractive woman, insinuates that Barney and Robin are a couple, Robin pretends that she too is a lesbian so Barney can hook up with her. As she walks away, Barney smiles and calls her the "best wingman ever". In , Robin hesitates on breaking up with her boyfriend Nick , prompting Barney to give her an incentive: either she breaks up with him or he will post an online invitation to Robin's co-worker Patrice inviting her to a "BFF Fun Day". Robin takes Nick to "Splitsville", a nearby dessert place where couples tend to break up, but tries to back away from dumping him after he receives a somber sounding phone call. However, Barney insists that she doesn't wait and says he will post the invite if he doesn't hear her break up with him on speaker phone. Before she can, Nick reveals that the phone call was from his doctor telling him that the groin injury which had kept him from having sex with Robin would take longer to heal than he thought so they might as well start having sex again. When it seems that Robin no longer has a reason to dump him, Barney appears fed up and walks out of the apartment. However, he turns up at "Splitsville" and tells Nick that he and Robin are over because Barney and her are in love. When Robin tries to tell him to stop, telling Nick that Barney doesn't really love her, Barney interrupts stating that he loves everything about her. He says that Robin has a hold on his heart that he can't break and that he could not stop loving her anymore than he could stop breathing. "I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her. More than she knows." His sudden confession is enough to convince Nick and shocks Ted, Lily and Marshall who hear every word over the phone. Robin also appears stunned by his confession and later tells Barney that he was "really convincing" when he tries to act like it was all fake. Barney smirks and says it is a good thing Nick bought it so fast or he would've had to kiss her. He leans in but they are interrupted by a phone call from Patrice, excited for her and Robin's "BFF Fun Day" as Barney forgot to cancel the invitation. In , Barney asks Robin to be his "agent" as he tries to find a new regular strip club (as Quinn has returned to work at the Lusty Leopard? following their break-up). Robin takes to the job enthusiastically by making all the potential clubs compete with one another. However, Barney is disappointed when she takes a bribe from "The Golden Oldies" (a strip club Barney had previously dismissed) and fires her. Later when she apologies, he is quick to forgive her and agrees to "a date" when she asks if she can buy him his first lap dance at his chosen club, "Mouth Beach". Later that night, as a very drunk Barney and Robin return home from the club, Robin muses how she had missed her single life and says she had a lot of fun with him. Barney says he always has fun with her and kisses her, much to her surprise. Robin kisses him back at first before pulling away. Flustered, she tells him that "we can't do this" before walking away leaving Barney behind. In , Barney tells Robin that he is done pursuing Robin and after he leaves to pick up another woman Robin thinks about what he said and suddenly exclaims, "Huh." In , Robin tries to get Barney back by using different schemes. The first one "The Damsel In Distress" involves her, getting a new printer and asking Barney to bring it to her office for her. She also says she'll "pay" him. But that one doesn't work because Robin's co-workers Patrice and Brandi interfere. After that, Robin tries "The Center Of Attention", "The 'Is That Angelina Jolie?' ", "The Ask For Lily's Help" and "The Robin And Lily Get Freaky". Since none of those schemes work, she resorts to knocking on Barney's door, stripping off her coat and revealing sexy purple-black underwear. "It's okay if you don't know what you want in life - as long as you know what you want tonight.", she says. Barney answers that he does know what he wants and he turns around in order for Robin to see Patrice, sitting on his couch. After he tells Robin that he and Patrice talked all night and are "kind of on a date now", Robin leaves, looking hurt. In , Barney is - kind of - together with Patrice while Robin gets obsessed with trying to break them up. She does not succeed. In , Robin finds out that Barney had asked Patrice to help him complete the final play in his Playbook: The Robin. Not only would this be his last play, but also his last of single life as he proposed to Robin at her favorite spot in the city in a Christmas environment. And tearfully she said "yes". Significant Episodes Season 1 * * Season 2 * * Season 3 * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * * * * * Season 6 * * * * * * * * Season 7 * * * * * * * * Season 8 * * * * * * * * * Gallery Zip, Zip, Zip.png ROBIN AND BARNEY 9.jpg Barney wakes up with robin.png ROBIN AND BARNEY 40.jpg|Definitions Tumblr kzzenpxUs11qbw3tyo1 500.jpg Bagpipes - barney and robin.png ROBIN AND BARNEY 14.jpg 100820 D1446b110818121847.jpeg ROBIN AND BARNEY 49.jpg Disaster Averted 1.jpg Best-kiss-ever.jpg TickTickTick4.png Tick3.jpg The Rebound Girl 2.jpg Natural History 01.jpg Robin-barney.jpg Add.jpg Tems.png Ca1.jpg Definitions9.jpg Definitions7.jpg Definitions6.jpg Definitions4.jpg Definitions3.jpg bro4ever.jpg bro4ever=).jpg Tsi14.jpg Tsi8.jpg Tsi7.jpg Tsi2.jpg Bt1.png Nh2.jpg Robin and Barney Definitions.jpg Brobin7x20.jpg Robin bride..jpg|Robin the Bride tumblr_m65aw5oVtd1qfpptq.png Robin the bride.jpg|Robin's Dress Busted.png NPH-HIMYM-1x14-01.jpg Zip-Zip-Zip-barney-and-robin-4263099-624-352.jpg 877A4C5EE526DED73843639BD9BA4B.jpg 85882 320.jpg Howimetyourmothers06e06.jpg Tumblr mawnq00hwK1qfkyut.png Splitsville1.jpg Splitsville2.jpg Splitsville3.jpg Tumblr mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko4 250.gif Tumblr mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko3 250.gif Tumblr mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko2 250.gif Tumblr mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko1 250.gif Tumblr mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo10 250.gif Tumblr mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo9 250.gif Tumblr mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo8 250.gif Tumblr mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo7 250.gif Tumblr mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo6 250.gif Tumblr mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo5 250.gif Tumblr mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo4 250.gif Tumblr mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo3 250.gif Tumblr mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo2 250.gif Tumblr mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo1 250.gif Tumblr mdfic59RCG1qbu6npo3 250.gif Tumblr mdfic59RCG1qbu6npo4 250.gif Tumblr mdfz9oAfJM1qhbjb4o3 500.gif Himym-splitsville.jpg 8x07 kiss.png Tumblr mdrsdtTiGZ1qh109ao1 250.gif Tumblr mdsv6nhWMg1qfdoi6o3 250.gif Tumblr mdsv6nhWMg1qfdoi6o2 250.gif Tumblr mdsv6nhWMg1qfdoi6o1 250.gif tumblr_mdsods7jKP1rsq3ibo2_250.gif tumblr_mdsods7jKP1rsq3ibo3_250.gif tumblr_mdsods7jKP1rsq3ibo4_250.gif Lobster Crawl 3.jpg Lobster Crawl 5.jpg The Final Page14.jpg The Final Page13.jpg The Final Page12.jpg The Final Page11.jpg The Final Page20.jpg The Final Page21.jpg The Final Page22.jpg The Final Page23.jpg The Final Page24.jpg Notes and Trivia Category:Relationships